1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power storage type recoil starter for facilitating the start of internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Small internal combustion engines are equipped with a recoil starter, and the starting of the engine is accomplished by pulling a starter rope that is recoiled.
In such recoil starters, a certain amount of experience is necessary to start the engine. The trick is to pull the starter rope strongly at the time the air in the cylinder of the engine is compressed immediately prior to the firing of the plug. However, this operation is not skillfully performed by inexperienced persons and people who have limited strength. These people tend to pull the starter rope with an uneven strength and at a relatively slow speed. The result is that the spark of the plug is small, and ignition does not easily occur. Especially in recent engines equipped with electronic ignition devices, the spark is small, and starting is not easy.
The problem can be solved by an engine equipped with a starter motor. However, this motor is expensive and increases the weight of the engine. Especially for garden equipment which is carried and operated with the engine mounted thereon, such a weight increase is not welcome. In addition, there are also problems in terms of power consumption.